Amor Vincit Omnia
by Chiany
Summary: This story continues where The Encouragement Declamation left off. Sheldon and Amy have just lost their daughter during childbirth, how will they and their friends cope with this? It's rated M for future chapters.
1. Darkness Decends

**I still don't own anything related to TBBT, only these words are mine.**

**This story is a follow up from The Encouragement Declamation, so if you haven't read that one, I suggest you do that before starting on this one.**

* * *

><p><em>Darkness.<em>

_Silence._

_Cold._

_That was the entire world to Amy now, nothing else had remained. No memories of a time before all this, just that same old feeling. _

_She was all alone._

_Ever since she had been released from the hospital a few days after she had lost her daughter during childbirth, she had not left the bed she had once shared with Sheldon._

_Windows were never allowed to open, the shutters were closed and the curtains had been as well, to block out every single ray of sunlight. Even so, she still had pulled the blankets completely over her head, hiding under them as she had done as kid so many years ago._

_Back then it all had been a game, but this wasn't a game. This was the cold hard reality that was her life now._

_Her daughter had died, even before she had been able to hold her. And now she was all alone…_

* * *

><p>As Sheldon emerged from the room where Amy was and Penny and Leonard reached him, he spoke the most hurtful words both of them had ever heard.<p>

"The…there were complications."

"She's gone."

This left the couple standing frozen in front of him, mouths open in shock. Minutes past slowly, which felt like hours to all three of them.

"Sheldon…what happened?" Leonard asked as he started to regain some of his senses, while Penny was still unable to react, besides a small tear appearing in the corner of her right eye.

"Is Amy really…gone?" he asked carefully, afraid to know the answer.

"It's Ellie" Sheldon replied, now surprisingly calm.

"My daughter died, Amy is still is surgery but will recover they say" he continued, stating all of this as if it had been pre-recorded. If Penny had been even slightly herself, she would have made some comparison with a robot.

"Oh Sheldon…I'm so sorry buddy" Leonard said, as he moved closer to throw his arms around his best friend and former roommate.

Before long, both of them felt another embrace, realizing that Penny had joined them.

As no one knew what to say, Penny tried to break the silence.

"Ellie is a beautiful name, how did you two come up with that?" she asked as she looked in the blank eyes of the man standing before her.

"It's short for Eleanor, which we chose because it's the name of worldwide renowned neuroscientist, Eleanor Maguire."

"Over the last year, Amy has been corresponding with her from time to time, and they developed a great friendship, even though they never met in real life. So we chose that name because of her, and also we really liked the name" Sheldon continued as he moved towards the seats.

"That's a nice gesture Sheldon, but shouldn't you be in there with Amy?" Leonard asked, as he instinctively took hold of Penny's hand while following Sheldon and sitting down beside him on the bench.

"There's nothing I can do in there now, I was only getting in the way" he sighed.

"And I couldn't stay there for another minute, knowing what just happened in there. I lost her Leonard, I didn't even hear her make a sound" Sheldon said while he lowered his head, covering his face with both hands.

"Did you at least get to hold her?" Penny asked as she moved to the other side of Sheldon, throwing her arm around him.

"I did".

"She was so beautiful, and so tiny" he replied, still hiding his face from both of them.

"Why did this had to happen Penny? Is it something we did to deserve this? Why? WHY!?"

Penny, while searching for an answer, look around the room. But it was completely empty, except for the three of them. Eventually her eyes rested on Leonard, and without a single word said they both knew what was needed.

"Sheldon, I'm going to get you some water" Leonard said, as he stood up and softly walked towards where the arrows with the words Cafeteria steered him to.

All Sheldon could do was nod. When Penny saw Leonard walking away, she moved even closer to Sheldon.

"I don't know what to say Sheldon, but I know one thing. Whatever the reason is, this has nothing to do with either you or Amy! You both did everything you could have done to give her a lovely home and bring her safely in to this world."

"I don't know Penny, I always believe there is a reason for everything that happens, so there must be one for this" he said as he now was staring at the clock, as the hand on the clock ticked every second away.

"What's taking so long anyway?" he asked suddenly, quickly standing up, ready to storm back in to the room he had come out of before.

"Just wait here Sheldon, I'll go and try and find it out. Stay here with Leonard" she said as she saw him walking towards them with several drinks in his hands.

Penny walked towards him, and talked for a few minutes while keeping an eye on Sheldon.

Leonard told her he had spoken to Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Emily as he was getting some drinks, and informed them what had happened. He convinced them to go home, he knew although they meant well, Sheldon and Amy didn't need this big a crowd. He promised they would inform them later on how everyone, especially Amy was doing, and what would happen the next couple of days.

As the minutes passed and Sheldon talked to Leonard about a lot of things while sharing a drink, eventually Penny returned with the doctor who was the surgeon who operated on Amy.

"Dr. Cooper, I am so sorry for your loss. I didn't have time to offer my condolences before" he said as he offered his hand to Sheldon.

"Although this is a devastating day for you, I am still happy to report the surgery on your wife has been successful, and she is now on her way to the recovery room. She should be starting to wake up in an hour or two."

"Might I suggest you go home, take a short rest and then come back to the hospital? You will still be here when she wakes up" the doctor continued.

"I just lost my daughter! Do you really think I am going to leave Amy all alone?" Sheldon shouted at him, while moving closer to him in anger.

"Calm down Sheldon" both Penny and Leonard said.

"It's actually not a bad idea, let's get you home so you can take a quick shower and put on some clean clothes" Penny quietly said to him.

"Do you really think the first thing Amy wants to see is you like this? You're still covered in blood, your face is red from crying. Come on Sheldon, you know this is the right thing to do. I promise we'll drive you right back after you have freshened up a bit" she went on.

"Oh…okay" he finally said.

With that, the three of them left the hospital and headed to Sheldon and Amy's house.

* * *

><p>After Sheldon had done what both of his friends suggested, he reappeared before them dressed. It looked like he had grabbed the first articles of clothing he could out of the closet, but none of that mattered right now.<p>

"Sheldon, I made you a sandwich. You really should eat something before we had back to the hospital" Penny said, already preparing to have to convince him it was the right thing to do now.

"All right" he said, as he took the plate with the grilled cheese sandwich and set down in one of the chairs.

"Do you think he's all right Leonard? He seems, I don't know even more distant then usual" Penny whispered softly.

"I don't know Penny. Maybe this is his way of dealing with it for now."

"I'm actually quite glad he is at least talking about it, after I heard it I expected him to shut down completely."

After a few more minutes Sheldon had finished the sandwich and now was eager to head back, as were Leonard and Penny.

When the three of them walked back through the entrance of the hospital, just over an hour had passed. Darkness had completely settled in outside now, so they were greeted by the soft yellowish light when they walked inside.

There they met the same woman who Sheldon and Leonard had met before, and remembered her name was Marissa.

"Dr. Cooper, I'm so sorry to hear what happened" she stated, as she guided all of them towards the recovery room.

"Once the hospital informed me what had happened, I just had to come back. I hope you don't mind?"

As Sheldon remained silent, Leonard answered her.

"We all appreciate it, I hope this doesn't interfere with anything important" he replied politely.

"Not at all, I always feel very connected to our patients and their family, so I am happy to be here and offer any assistance I can."

As the four of them walked quietly through what appeared to be abandoned halls, they heard Marissa whisper.

"Here it is, she is on the second bed to the left" she said as she pointed towards the door that was barely open.

"Can we all go in?" Penny asked, not sure what was customary in these situations.

"Usually we only allow one person in at first, but since the operation seems to have gone well, I'll let Dr. Cooper decide."

As both Penny and Leonard stared at Sheldon, he slowly turned towards them.

"I…I think I need to go in first by myself if you don't mind. I'll let you know when you can come in. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is Sheldon, we are here for you, and for Amy. Just let us know" Penny replied as she gave him a small encouraging pat on his back.

And with that, Sheldon pushed the door open and stepped inside.

* * *

><p>"Sheldon…?"<p>

"W…where am I?"

Those word the first words Amy was able to speak after she has awakened in the bed, minutes after he had sat down next to her.

"You're in the hospital Amy."

"How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

"I'm a little sore, but overall I feel quite good" Amy replied as she turned her head towards the sound of his voice.

"I remember going into labor, but after that nothing."

Just when Sheldon wanted to speak again, Amy sat up slightly.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes Amy?"

"Where is our baby girl?"

* * *

><p><strong>This first chapter is not a happy one, and most likely the next few chapters won't be either.<strong>

**But things will slowly get better, they just have a lot to deal with at the moment.**

**Please let me know what you think of this first chapter, it really means a lot to me.**


	2. The Harsh Truth

**Thank you all for the reviews so far, I am glad all of you liked the first chapter, even though it's a very sad one.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sheldon?" <em>

"_Yes Amy?"_

"_Where is our baby girl?"_

* * *

><p>As he heard her ask that question, and thinking of the dreadful truth he had to tell her, Sheldon gazed outside.<p>

Raindrops.

Raindrops just started to fall against the window of the recovery room, perfectly displaying how he felt inside. He tried to remain strong, and let the rain outside be the only drops to fall down now.

Not for himself, but for his beautiful wife.

Even now, as she was still only half awake after the surgery, she looked absolutely stunning to him. If it were possible he loved her even more.

As he snapped back to reality, caused by Amy carefully moving her body in a more comfortable position, he turned and face her again.

How was he going to tell her that their daughter, their own little miracle which they had waited so long for, was gone?

He knew he should tell her, he really did. However, he just could not let those words pass his lips.

"Sheldon?" Amy spoke softly, as she tried to sit up a little, not succeeding.

"Where is she, I want to hold her."

As he stared in those perfect brown eyes, he just drowned in his emotions and could not take it any longer.

All he could do was look down, and slowly start to shake his head from side to side.

No longer could he hold it in, and now his tears started to fall to the floor.

"Sheldon…what's wrong?" Amy asked, suddenly more awake, as if her mind and body sensed she needed to be there for him now.

As he now slowly looked up, his eyes all red and swollen, he managed to utter a few words.

"I'm so sorry Amy" he whispered, as he reached for her hand, looking for strength.

At that moment, even though she had not been given a clear okay, Penny walked inside and knelt next to Sheldon, placing her left hand on his back and slowly moved it around in circles.

Surprised by this interruption, Amy turned to her.

"Penny, can someone please tell me what is going on?"

"What happened, where is my baby girl?" she now started to ask in a demanding voice, frustrated that she still had not gotten any answer, even though she was starting to fear it at the same time.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Amy, but your daughter died during childbirth…" Penny said, as she kept rubbing Sheldon's back, but keeping her eyes locked on Amy.

At that moment Sheldon really burst into a heavy cry, not holding anything in anymore and sobbing loudly.

"That…that can't be. We have been so careful, every checkup was excellent" Amy said confused, but remarkably calm.

"What…how…what happened? I don't remember anything at all."

Just as Penny was preparing to explain what little she knew about it all, Leonard quietly entered with the doctor they had spoken before.

"Mrs. Cooper, good to say you awake already. I hadn't expect you to wake up so soon, considering."

"Considering? Considering what?" she asked directly at him now.

"We received a call that you were being brought in by ambulance several hours ago. Apparently you felt something was wrong and called 911, before you passed out in your own home."

"When you arrived here, you regained consciousness shortly after and went into labor not long after that. Sadly to say, the umbilical cord was wrapped around your daughter's neck several times, and any attempt to bring her back failed." He continued speaking soft but clearly.

"If you do not have any questions, I will leave you now. Once again, terribly sorry for both of your loss" as he turned to Sheldon and Amy.

"If you need anything at all, Ms. Jenkins will be right outside. She can always reach me in case you have any questions later on."

When he heard no one respond besides a thankful nod for Penny, he left them and closed the door behind them.

After several more minutes, Sheldon finally seemed to be running out of tears, and tried to compose himself as much as he could, which was a big relief to Amy, Penny and Leonard.

"I think we are going home now, unless you want us to stay" Penny said as stood up and moved next to Leonard, taking his hand.

"That's okay Penny, thank you for being here" Amy said as she now sat up a little with the help of her bed.

"Call us if you need anything, no matter what time it is, both me and Leonard will keep our phones near us all night."

"And we will come tomorrow anyway as soon as the hospital allows it" she continued.

With those words, Leonard and Penny slowly walked away, leaving the grieving couple behind, as much as it broke their own hearts.

* * *

><p>After two more nights, during which Sheldon almost never had left her side, Amy was allowed to go home. She had several checkups, and since the last one this morning had told the doctors she was physically okay, they signed the release papers.<p>

As Sheldon phoned Leonard and Penny, asking them to come pick them up in an hour, Amy was already carefully filling the case Penny had brought earlier, picking up and putting away all her personal belongings and clothes.

Just when she closed the case with the zipper, Penny's face appeared around the corner.

"Hello Amy, Sheldon. Ready to go, you must be eager to get home?" she asked as she focused on Amy, taking the suitcase from her.

"Well, I am glad to get out of here" she replied, giving the room one last look to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Where's Leonard, isn't he here?" Sheldon asked.

"He couldn't find a parking spot near the exit, so he's parked a bit further away. But he'll pull the car up as soon as he sees us" Penny said in a reassuring voice, which seemed to have a positive effect on Sheldon.

"Let's go" Amy said, as she locked her arm into Sheldon's for support, and followed Penny outside, where Leonard indeed was waiting with the car running.

* * *

><p>As they were all sitting in the car, Penny in the passenger's seat and Sheldon and Amy close together on the backseat, Penny started filling in what she and the rest of the gang had been up to during these last few days.<p>

"I hope you don't mind, but I used the spare key you gave us to clean up a bit at your place, and make sure everything was fresh. We also stocked your fridge and cabinets, making sure they were full, well at least enough for the next couple of days. If you need anything else, just let us know."

"Thank you Penny" Sheldon said, as he realized he hadn't even thought about all those things. His mind had been occupied completely with Amy.

"Please pass my thanks to the rest of the group, and tell them I'm sorry I haven't contacted them during the last couple of days" he continued, his face now displaying the guilt he felt inside of him.

"They understand Sheldon, don't worry about any of us" Leonard chimed in, as he took the exit on the freeway that lead to their home.

"Once you two are settled in again, and are ready for it, we'll organize a small get together" he went on, looking over his shoulder from time to time.

"It might be a while" Sheldon said as he looked at Amy, who had been staring out of the window all the time, but still held on to him with both hands.

With that, Leonard pulled the car up to the driveway and took the case out of trunk of the car, as Penny helped Sheldon with Amy.

As she unlocked the front door and walked inside, closely followed by her two friends and Leonard, she looked around to see if there was anything she had missed before, but she couldn't spot anything.

Amy took a quick look around, before carefully sitting down on the couch in the living room, while Sheldon took the case from Leonard, and placed it near the door to their bedroom.

"Is there anything else we can do for you two?" Penny asked as she walked around, unsure what to do with herself.

"I don't think so" Sheldon said as he looked around, amazed at how everything looked just as he had remembered, even though he had been here just a few days ago.

"We'll leave you two alone now then, but call us immediately if you need anything, no matter how little or insignificant it might seem" she made him promise.

As soon as they had closed the door behind them, and Sheldon walked back to the living room, Amy wasn't there anymore. Almost at the same time he heard to door to their bedroom close, much to his surprise.

When he walked inside, the room was completely dark, which caused him to bump hard into the bed.

"Amy? What are you doing?" he asked, unsure of what was happening.

"Leave me alone Sheldon, I need some time to myself" she answered, her voice muffled as it came from beneath the blankets.

"I'm not leaving you Amy, not ever. We both have to deal with this, and we are going to need each other for that. I can't deal with this alone Amy" he spoke softly, not understanding why she didn't want him here.

"I know that Sheldon, but I just can't deal with your grief as well. I know that makes me a terrible person, but I just need to give this a place on my own, as I have always done. So please, leave me alone for a while."

"Amy, no I..."

"LEAVE!" she shouted at him, interrupting him at the same time.

With that, she heard the door close and for a moment, everything was silent.

But before long, she heard his breath breaking through that silence, followed by a soft thumb as if something fell to the floor. Seconds later another one, and another.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" she asked with a surprised tone of voice.

"Simple" he said, as he moved closer based on the soft footsteps she heard.

"If you don't want to leave this bed, I'll join you" she heard him say, as she felt one side of the blankets for a brief moment being pulled back. Before she realized what he was doing, she felt his naked body spooning her, and taking her into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter to soon long to write, but even though I had in my mind what I wanted to tell, the words I wrote didn't feel right. I hope next chapters (which will have a big surprise in them) proof to be easier to write.<strong>

**Thank you all for your patience.**


	3. Saying Goodbye

**You better prepare, there is a big shock/surprise coming at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

><p>When Sheldon awoke a few hours later, after a few seconds his eyes drifted towards the alarm clock. It was just after 1 p.m. which meant he had slept for 3 hours more or less.<p>

When he slowly sat up in the bed, he felt Amy roll over closer to his side, closely followed by her arm moving up his bare back.

"Sorry I yelled at you earlier Sheldon, you didn't deserve that" she said, as she also sat up and kissed him softly between his shoulder blades.

"It's forgiven" Sheldon responded as he turned towards her, still in the complete darkness of their room.

"But I would like to know what made you say that, I hope you really don't think you have to deal with this alone Amy."

"You will need me to get through this time ahead, and maybe even more so, I need you. Now more than ever…" he sighed, as he slumped back against the headboard of the bed.

"Really?"

"But you've been so strong this past few days, you were always there whenever I woke up and needed you" Amy said.

"It's almost…if you weren't grieving about Ellie."

This words might have hurt and offended him, but Sheldon could feel that was not Amy's intentions. Besides, he knew the truth.

"I was grieving Amy" he spoke as he took hold of her hand.

"And I still am. I miss her so much, she looked so beautiful. But you have to understand, I was so afraid I was going to lose you too. I thought back to all those terrible dreams I had before. I started to fear they might come true after all. "

"But I told myself I wasn't going to lose you. So somehow I pushed all the feelings I had about our little girl to the back of my mind, so I could focus myself on you. I love you Amy" he said.

"I love you too Sheldon, I am the luckiest woman in the world to have such a strong husband."

And so they both sat there for a while, trying to find a moment of absolute nothingness together.

After an hour, Sheldon was the first to break the silence.

"Do you wish to get out of the bed Amy, maybe we could go for a short walk outside? It might do you good" he asked as he threw back the blankets on his side and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I might as well get out. I haven't been able to sleep at all. But it was very relaxing to hear you sleep, you needed and deserved that!" Amy spoke as she followed his example.

"You haven't? Aren't you tired after all you've been through? Sheldon asked, as he opened the curtains and blinders after he had put some clothes on.

"I am Sheldon, but for some reason I couldn't catch any sleep."

"Maybe that short walk around the block will be helpful, I could use some fresh air after being inside that hospital for days. And who knows, I might be able to get some sleep tonight because of it."

"Excellent" Sheldon exclaimed.

"You finish getting dressed, I'll make something to eat before we go out."

Half an hour later, they had shared a quiet meal together. Words were unnecessary at the moment, the looks they gave each other told them all the needed to say.

They would get through this together.

No matter how long it would take, they had each other and that was all they are going to need.

* * *

><p>During the last few days, Penny had started a new job. With the help of Bernadette she had gotten an interview at the same company her petite blond friend worked as a microbiologist.<p>

And even though the interview had not gone as well as she had planned and hoped, she had gotten the job after all.

She was now preparing herself for her first day in the office next week for her training to become a salesperson in the pharmaceutical business. Thankfully, Bernadette had cleared her weekend to help her with it, explaining the various drugs her company developed.

"I can't thank you enough for this Bernadette" Penny said as she looked up from one of the pamphlet's she was holding.

"I feel so lost in all these terms, half of which I don't even know how to pronounce."

"Don't worry Penny, that's why I'm here. I know you can do this."

"Besides, you had to learn lines for those play's you did, you can basically just use those techniques to learn all these things" Bernadette continued.

"And you'll see, after a few weeks you'll get the hang of this."

"I hope so, I really want to do well in this" Penny said, while filling up both her and Bernadette's glass.

"Besides, it's a small distraction."

"I know, that's one of the reasons I was glad you asked me over" Bernadette replied, looking at Penny.

"How are Sheldon and Amy doing?" she asked.

"Well, we only dropped them off home this morning, but considering what they both went through, they seemed to be doing surprisingly well. I wish I could be there for them more, but they need this time alone to somehow find a way to deal with this and give it a place. But that will take time" Penny told her.

"I guess that goes for all of us. It may be selfish to say, but I too feel like I lost a part of myself. I've seen them go through so much together, always been close to their ups and downs. And of course the fact that they asked me and Leonard to be the godparents only strengthened that feeling."

"I can understand that, I might not be as close as you and Leonard are to the both of them, but I do feel very, what's the word, unsure about what to do."

"But you're right, no matter how we may feel, for now this is something they need to deal with. Luckily they have each other."

As both of them felt they had put a big damper on the afternoon, Bernadette tried to change the subject to a happier situation.

"How are things going with you and Leonard?"

"Looks like you two made up very nicely since the wedding of Sheldon and Amy" Bernadette asked in a teasing tone of voice.

Giving her a sarcastic look, Penny couldn't prevent a smile appearing on her face.

"It's been going really well. That evening we didn't talk at all, we just danced and kissed like we had done before, as if nothing had happened."

"Of course the next day, we did talk things out and agreed to try and start dating again. But still we both have our own place. Neither of us want a repeat from what happened before."

"That's good to hear, it was hard to see you two apart" Bernadette replied.

"Shall we go on with the next one?" She asked as she picked up a folder about a new drug that advertised itself as a better version of Viagra.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, Sheldon and Amy were very busy arranging the funeral service for Ellie. Although they both were raised in a Christian home, they did not want a big church ceremony. They decided to have a cremation instead, followed by a small get together at their home.<p>

Sheldon had to spend most of the time convincing his mother not to come out for it, he and Amy had decided they wanted to keep this only between their friends.

Although his mother, Meemaw and Missy had always been there him, and for him and Amy as a couple as well, they wanted to keep it only between their close group of friends.

The funeral service was going to be held on Wednesday afternoon at 2. While it had been a hectic and very emotional couple of days, not to mention Amy appeared restless ever since she had gotten home. Especially during the nights she had been tossing and turning most of the time, hardly ever getting more than a few hours of sleep.

When they day came to say their final goodbye to Ellie, the whole gang showed up at the funeral home.

Raj and Emily had travelled together with Bernadette and Howard. Leonard and Penny had driven their own car, following Amy and Sheldon.

Penny had agreed to say a few words during the ceremony, during which she spoke briefly about Ellie. But mostly she tried to point out that despite the terrible tragedy that had fallen on to them, Sheldon and Amy should hold on to the love that had brought their daughter into this world. This made both of them smile proudly, while Amy felt a single tear fall down.

After the service was over and the entire group of close friends walked outside, Sheldon followed by Amy took Leonard and Penny apart, while the four other members already walked to Howard and Bernadette's car.

"Thank you Penny, your words meant a lot to us" Sheldon stated, giving an approving nod in her direction.

"You are most welcome, both of you" she replied as she pulled both of them close, giving them a big hug.

"I meant every word of what I said. I know you are going through a dark time, but you have to see that there is still so much good in the world."

"You might not see it right now, but one day you will. And then you will see that all you need is each other" Penny continued.

"You don't know how right you are Penny, all I need is this beautiful woman at my side. And she needs only me just the same" Sheldon said back as he looked at Amy, giving her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"But more on that later" he continued, as he walked towards Amy's car.

"More on that…? What the hell did he mean by that?" she asked, looking confused at Leonard.

"I don't know Penny. Guess we'll find out when they are ready to tell us."

With that, all of them got into their cars and headed out to Sheldon and Amy's home.

* * *

><p>When Leonard and Penny arrived as the last couple, they were shocked at what they saw.<p>

While Sheldon was standing in the doorway waiting for them to get in, as the rest of the group was already inside enjoying some coffee and cake, he saw the surprised look on both of his friends faces, especially Penny's.

"Sheldon…what…how…WHAT?!" she uttered, having troubles making herself clear.

"Please come inside, we will explain everything there" Sheldon said as he invited them in, eventually closing the door when Leonard had taken Penny by the hand and almost pulled her through the door opening.

Minutes later, when Leonard and Penny had also been given a cup of coffee and settled on the couch, Amy and Sheldon moved close together and Amy started to speak.

"First of all, I want to thank all of you for the amazing support you have given us over the last week. We can never thank all of you ever enough for that, but remember we will never forget this. As you can imagine, this has been a horrible time for me and Sheldon and we have something big to tell you.

Ever since I have been released from the hospital, I have been very restless. I'm not sleeping well, can't find a place to calm down anymore in this house. After giving it some thought, I realized this house is the problem. It was meant to be the place where Sheldon and I started our family, but now everything reminds me of what we lost. And as much as it pains me to tell you, so do you." Amy said, as she increased her hold on Sheldon.

"While I love each and every one of you, I just have a hard time not thinking about our little Ellie every time I see you, or walk past her room for example.

So that's why I've been making some calls over the last few days, and decided it's time for us to move on, literally."

As the last words of her sank in the minds of their friends, a silence fell over the room.

"But you can't move, you just can't" Penny said as she thought about the big moving sign standing in front of the house, which she had seen as she had gotten out of the car.

"And where are you going? Have you even thought of that?"

"We have" Sheldon said in a calm tone, at least a calm as possible.

"We are moving to Finland. Permanently."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll explain in the next chapter why Finland, so be patient ;)<strong>


End file.
